No Reason
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Rated for suicidal thoughts and suicide. A certain Kaiba wants to join his brother, but someone stops him. The second time, no one's there. Really angsty. First one-shot. Flames accepted.


HS: Ok Yami. This is it, my first one-shot.

YD: Yeah, yeah. Just get on with the story.

HS: Fine I will but first, the disclaimer. Can't forget the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We don't own Yuugioh. If we did, Anzu and Mai would die, Yami and Yuugi would be more than buddies… and oh yeah, Honda and Otogi would never be in the show.

HS: I didn't say which Kaiba brother died in the beginning. You have to read the whole thing to find out who I killed.

YD: Stop ranting and start the story already.

* * *

**No Reason To Live, So Why Live?**

I held the blade in my hands, wondering if I should go through with it. To end my life and join my brother in the Afterlife. It's been one month since he died. Some people have told me to forget him and move on. Some people have constantly told me how sorry they are for my loss. Yeah right, it's all fake. It's been Hell this past month, a living Hell.

_(Flashback start)_

_My life would never be the same… ever. My brother was in the hospital. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. We can't save him. You can go see him now to say your goodbyes." The doctor said. I got up and followed him to my brother's room._

_There he was. He was so pale. It scared me, seeing him like this. I ran over to his bed._

"_I'm sorry, my brother. I just want you to know, that I love you." He said weakly._

"_Please, please don't die. You're my only family! I can't live without you!" I replied, trying to keep him with me. The doctors had to be wrong! He just had to live!_

"_I'm sorry. I love you. I will always love you. Goodbye." Those were his last words to me, his very last words. He drew in a ragged breath and let it out slowly. "Goodbye." The heart monitor flatlined. He was dead._

_(Flashback end)_

I shook my head to get rid of those horrible memories and stared at the knife. It just called for me to slide it against my skin.

They told me how he died. The police finally caught the guys who killed him. It wasn't fair. They got to live, while my brother was dead.

He had been left bleeding, dying in an alleyway. If only someone had found him sooner, maybe he would've had a chance to live.

_But no. _

He died and I couldn't bring him back… but I could join him. I raised the knife in my hand and slashed my left wrist. It hurt, but I didn't cry out. Before I could slash my other wrist, my eyes caught a flicker of movement. It couldn't have been the staff; I sent them on holiday so I could be alone.

"Where are you Kaiba?" Someone calls out. The voice sounds desperate…

Hold on… That voice… I knew it. The door opened and someone gasped. I looked up.

"Yuugi?" I asked, not trusting my eyes.

"Kaiba, were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"No. I just accidentally cut myself, that's all." I answered sarcastically.

"I don't think your brother would like that. He would want you to live out the rest of your life." He said softly.

"How would you know?" I asked coldly. "You didn't know anything about him!"

"You're right, I didn't know him, but do you really want to die?"

"I would get to be with my brother again." I replied flatly.

He walked over to me and took the knife from my hand. I let him have it willingly. He threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell. Why couldn't he just have thrown it at me?

My wrist was still bleeding. I took no notice of the pain. The pain of losing my only family was greater, much greater. Yuugi held out a cloth to wrap around my wrist.

"No." I stepped away from him. "No." I repeated. Yuugi sighed.

"Kaiba, this is for your own good. I seriously doubt your brother would want you to kill yourself." I realized that he was right. Damn him…

He stepped toward me slowly, holding out the cloth. I took it and wrapped it tightly around my wrist. My blood stained the cloth a crimson color instantly.

"Why don't you stay at my place for a while?" I stared at him for a second, searching for any threat. His eyes showed nothing but desperation.

"Fine, just for a while though."

_**One Month Later**_

The rain drenched me as I stand before my brother's gravestone. My tears mixed with the rainwater.

"I wish you were still with me." I whispered.

I was cold and wet, but I didn't care. A lot of people have told me to forget about him and move on, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Because of them, I've kept my feelings hidden. Only Yami and Yuugi know what I'm going through. Lightening flashed across the sky, and the words on my brother's gravestone were suddenly readable. Fresh tears erupted from my eyes as I read it.

_When he left this world he left behind a brother  
__The only family he had left  
__His spirit lives on and will never fade  
__Died eighteen years old  
__On October 25, his birthday  
__  
Kaiba Seto_

"Seto!" I sank to my knees, not caring that the mud stained my pants. I couldn't live like this, not anymore. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. Thank you for helping me, but I just can't do this anymore."

I pulled my knife out of my pocket and stared at it. No one was here to stop me now. I slashed my wrists violently, not caring that it hurt like Hell. My blood mixed with the rain.

"Mokuba..." I hear someone say. That voice is the same voice I've been wishing I could hear for three months. My older brother, Kaiba Seto… I opened my locket. Seto's smiling face looks at me. I smile back.

"I'm coming, big brother." My voice was barely a whisper. The darkness overwhelmed me and all the pain faded. I collapsed, locket still in hand.

**  
**_I'm coming, Seto. Catch me when I fall…  
_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: I wrote this because I was bored out of my mind. Please excuse the poor writing skills.

HS: In this story Seto died at the age of eighteen and Mokuba died at the age of thirteen, seven months before his sixteenth birthday.

YD: I changed the ending so it was more angsty and understandable… Sorry for all the confusion!

HS: Please review! This is my first one-shot so I need constructive criticism, or anything else you put in a review… Review, onegai?


End file.
